Sabrina Rahal
Sabrina Rahal is a Junior (Grade 11) at Clearwater High School and a recurring character in the sixth season of Clearwater after making a small cameo in the fifth season. She is very proud of her Middle Eastern heritage, but has shown she can be insensitive herself. While she is extremely smart in school (particularly science), she is quite dim-witted when it comes to common sense and social skills. She is extremely driven, wanting to become a nuclear engineer and also very competitive. She is close friends with Chase Davenport and on good terms with Victoria Hayes, Wendy McGee, and Tripp Nathanson. She is currently in a relationship with Matt Malloy. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Character History Season 5 In Wildest Dreams, she is getting tutored by Tripp and explains that she just moved to Clearwater and has a lot of catching up to do in her classes. She tells Tripp she's bad at math, so she'd be screwed without him. He then teaches her how to use the quadratic formula and she ends up getting the answer right, looking proud of herself. She tells him that he explained it way better to her than her teacher did and tells him he's good at math for "somebody like him." Tripp is confused by what she means, so she annoyingly explains her joke that black people are known to not be smart and she was just joking. Tripp doesn't find it funny and she tries to explain she wasn't trying to be mean, but Tripp tells her he's done helping her and wishes her luck failing her exam as Sabrina looks extremely mad at him. Season 6 In Guns For Hands, she approaches Tripp's Black Lives Matter campaign along with Victoria and asks if she can participate. Tripp points out that the last time they spoke, she made a joke about how black people can't be smart and she apologizes, saying after someone called her a terrorist for being middle eastern, she started to learn more about racism. She tells him she hopes her participation will make it up to him, which Tripp accepts. In Just Give Me A Reason, she is seen having a serious conversation with Chase by Wendy, who is suspicious about what they are talking about and walks over to see. When Sabrina sees Wendy coming, she immediately leaves, making Wendy even more suspicious. Sabrina is later in class when Wendy comes in and slams her books on Sabrina's table to get her attention, which scares Sabrina. Wendy asks why she was talking to Chase earlier and Sabrina calls her clingy. Wendy asks her how she would feel if she saw another girl talking to her boyfriend and then her boyfriend lied about it. Sabrina understands and says she has the right to be suspicious, but assures her she has nothing to worry about. She reveals that she and Chase grew up together and she sees him as her brother. When Wendy presses for Sabrina to tell her what they were talking about, Sabrina tells her he wants to have sex with Wendy, but knows she's waiting for marriage. Wendy asks if he's going to break up with her if she doesn't do it and Sabrina tells her he's not like that and he's accepted they just want different things. Wendy asks why he would tell Sabrina and not her, so Sabrina explains he knows Wendy has a lot going on and didn't want to add to her stress. Sabrina then tells Wendy to stick to her grounds about her abstinence and goes back to her work, making Wendy feel better about the situation. Appearances Relationships Matthew Malloy Main Article: Matt-Sabrina Relationship * Start Up: Love Song For A Vampire (620) Trivia * She is the second character from Middle Eastern descent, the first was Liam. * She was originally only intended to make one appearance, but was later incorporated into the series as a recurring character. Quotes * "Awesome." (First Line) * (to Tripp) "You’re really good at math for somebody like you." * "After someone calls you a terrorist for being middle eastern, you start to get more aware of prejudices." * (to Wendy) "Listen, I don’t know why you’ve decided to wait until marriage to have sex, but stick your grounds. Lots of guys will try and get you to do it with them and get it over with, but good for you for not listening to them." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Juniors Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8